


Бонус

by BonnyRain



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оставшись вдвоем, Наполеон и Габи пытаются найти нечто общее</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бонус

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirenna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lirenna).



Под пальцами холодок отбеленного постельного белья. 

Половина кровати была до безобразия разворошена, и от того было до смешного тоскливо. Габи приподнялась на локте и еще раз провела рукой по простыне. Ночуй рядом Илья, его место было бы аккуратно заправлено, а уголки одеяла спрятаны под матрас. Она задержала взгляд на соседней подушке, потыкала в нее пальцем и разочарованно скривила губы. 

Интуиция подсказывала, что в соседней комнате Наполеон тоже спит в одиночестве, но что-то тянуло проверить, убедиться.

Широкие штанины щекотали тонкие лодыжки, ступни почти не касались холодного пола — она предпочитала ходить по утрам на цыпочках, особенно, когда шла в чужую спальню. 

Соло не спал: поза была слишком расслабленной, а дыхание — глубоким, правая рука пряталась под подушкой.

\- Я бы успела выстрелить раньше, чем ты нажал на курок, - тихо сказала она, взяв со стола вчерашнюю газету.  
\- Что за паранойя, дорогая? - Наполеон посмотрел на нее, приоткрыв один глаз и растягивая губы в усмешке. - Ты была под прицелом еще до того, как коснулась дверной ручки.

Габи устроилась полулежа рядом с ним, раскрыв газету.

\- Под одеялом, да? Не под подушкой, - скорее для себя отметила она, делая вид, что читает.  
\- Смотря о чем ты, - он потянулся и сел рядом с ней. Их плечи коснулись. Пижама не скрывала дрожь Габи и оставалось только гадать — от холода или от того, что она устала держать все в себе.

Это хорошо, про себя решил Соло. Если бы она продолжала делать вид, что ничего не происходит, то холод уже сковал бы ее окончательно, и она уехала первым поездом, не попрощавшись. 

Примерно так сделал Илья две недели назад. Не сказать, чтобы он скрывал свой отъезд от них, просто не говорил об этом вслух. Ему разрешили приехать в СССР только с одним спутником и он поступил гениально просто — уехал один. Наполеон с Габи не сговариваясь, не стали его вылавливать и требовать объяснений. Уж чего-чего, а этого добра им от него никогда не было нужно. Не было ни повода, ни желания копаться в очевидных вещах.

\- Свежий номер принесут через пару часов, - прервал молчание Соло, сползая обратно на подушку. - Так что прекратите прятать свое обворожительное личико от меня, фройляйн Теллер.

В его словах было удивительно мало кокетства или подлинной шутливости, он мастерски умел говорить приятными словами вещи, от которых вдоль позвоночника проходил холодок.

Габи бросила газету на прикроватную тумбочку, почти смахнув будильник, и с вызовом нависла над Наполеоном. Тот посмотрел в темно-карие глаза обманчиво-расфокусировано. Накладные ресницы дрогнули пару раз и их обладательница, словно под их весом, склонилась ниже и почти прошипела:

\- Курякин не читает…  
-...иностранных газет…  
-...в открытую.

Они замолчали. 

Габи отнюдь не нежно уперлась рукой Наполеону в грудь и легко подула на его замершее   
на короткий миг лицо.

\- Я привыкла к светлым ресницам.  
\- А я — к весу побольше.

Теллер резко оттолкнулась от него и встала.

\- Но мне нравится, - почти серьезно сказал Наполеон, очаровательно приподняв уголки губ.

Она ушла тихо. На цыпочках.

* * *  
Любому агенту нужна передышка, особенно хорошему, но длительное бездействие грозило откровенной меланхолией и нездоровыми эмоциями. Уэверли это понимал, как никто другой, поэтому настоял на том, чтобы Наполеон и Габи выполнили пару несложных заданий вдвоем.

\- В конце концов, Британия и США связаны самым тесным образом...без нашего советского друга будет даже проще, - он пронзительно посмотрел на подчиненных. Они не верили ни единому его слову, зато были готовы действовать. Большего от них пока не требовалось.

У Соло были голубые глаза, потому Габи решительно представлялась его кузиной, а не сестрой. Вариант с женой даже не рассматривался. Оба мастерски имитировали британский акцент.

В свободные вечера сидели с запотевшими от льда стаканами виски. По утрам проверяли корреспонденцию, лежа в одной постели.

Впервые такие простые естественные действия между ними стали возможны после операции в Италии. У Габи умер отец, и пока Илья мягко подбирал слова и проникновенно заглядывал ей в глаза, Наполеон легко толкнул ее плечом и прижался. Они просидели так ровно столько, сколько это должно было продолжаться. Она оценила старания обоих.

На какое-то время удавалось обмануться и решить, что все, что между ними общего - работа и двухметровый Большевик. 

\- Илья такую...  
\- Не слушает, точно, - Соло пожал плечами, настраивая радио.  
\- КГБ, видимо, знает все.  
\- Или думает, что знает.

Они переглянулись и усмехнулись почти одинаково.

Наполеон блестяще танцевал, и удивить это могло разве что слепца. Порой, Габи казалось, что несмотря на значительную разницу в габаритах, тот передвигается куда легче ее. Он тянул ее за руку и отпускал, перехватывал за другую и заставлял кружиться в самый неподходящий момент. А потом так же мастерски обезвреживал тех, кто пытался не просто преградить им дорогу, а уничтожить на полпути.

\- У меня хорошее предчувствие, - обронил Наполеон, пока Габи старательно воспроизводила текст документа, который не удалось вытащить целиком. Она не ответила, шевеля губами и спешно водя карандашом по листу.

До возвращения Ильи оставались месяцы, а может недели, но когда Теллер оторвалась от записей и кивнула, почти улыбнувшись, все встало на свои места. Им все еще одинаково нравились крепкий алкоголь, похожая музыка, трогательный русский и полупьяные танцы. 

Но в качестве приятного бонуса, они нравились друг другу.


End file.
